Beginning A New Era
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: Ash Ketchum and his faithful Pokémon Pikachu travel though to different regions with many friends and Pokémon, but this story we don't follow Ash, we follow trainers on their journeys hoping one day to become top trainer/coordinator. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story: Beginning an Era. Now your all wondering about my other stories, I am still doing them, I decided to update Pokémon: A New Journey every Sunday and my Super Smash Bros Brawl fic every Friday and my new story every Saturday. Now on with the summary!**

**Ash Ketchum and his faithful Pokémon Pikachu travel though to different regions with many friends and Pokémon, but this story we don't follow Ash, we follow new trainers starting their journeys hoping one day to become top trainer/coordinator which means that different trainers in different regions might meet up with different people from the Anime.**

**OC Form- **My Form

**Name: **Matt Roberts

**Nickname: **Matt

**Age: **16

**Appearance:** Messy brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes

**Clothes: **Light blue and white jacket, jeans and white and red hightops

**Region: **Sinnoh

**Town: **Twinleaf town

**Rivals: **Paul, Barry

**Relationships: **Dawn

**Friends: **Dawn and any OC's from Sinnoh

**Starting Pokémon: (Any starter from the region you pick or Pikachu.) **Pikachu

**Pokémon Party: (Pokémon you want to catch) **Riolu-Lucario, Starly-Staravia-Staraptor, Gible-Gabite-Garchomp, Gyrados, Magmar-Magmortor

**Please Review or PM your forms.**


	2. Visting Home

**Thanks for sending OC's in but I need more. Alright so it goes like this: The first chapter we are in Sinnoh following Matt because he his mine. He is going back to Twinleaf Town to do some soul searching after another loss to Paul. On with the story!**

Chapter 1- Visiting Home

**Matt's POV**

"_Home" _I thought walking past Lake Verity, I smiled to myself remembering when I started my journey that was 6 years ago since I left Twinleaf Town with my starter Pokémon. I looked at my starter Pokémon next to me and smiled. It was an electric mouse with black stripes on the back and a yellow front. Pikachu was excited to be coming back also. When I started my Journey, I never thought of Pikachu would just be my partner, but our friendship grew to become like brothers. The wind blew my messy light brown hair as I was walking over the hill to my home, Twinleaf town. I smiled and looked at Pikachu who already started to run to the small town. I smiled and chased after my friend and thought about our adventures together. After 6 years of collecting badges and competing in the league, you would think that I would of won at least one league title but sadly, no I haven't. It's not that I was not good, It's we always go against my rivals: Paul and Roi

Paul is my age and has purple hair and he thinks that he's great with 3 league wins under his belt. Paul doesn't treat his Pokémon right, he treats them poorly when my other rival doesn't. Roi is just like me: loyal, compassionate, brave and kind to all of his Pokémon. Roi has black spiky hair and really strong Pokémon. I promised myself that I would beat the league and Paul. I lost track of where I was going, I soon found myself next to Pikachu looking at a house. That was my second point of not leaving Sinnoh.

"Dawn..." I whispered so only Pikachu heard. I had a massive crush on her the last time, I saw her, which was six years ago when we left for our journeys. I bought myself to knock on the door of the beautiful, blue haired coordinator. I waited there with my Pikachu for seconds what lasted like hours before someone opened the door and Dawn's mother stepped out.

"Hello, who are…?" Johanna said before suddenly stopping looking at me. I smiled and Pikachu waved. Johanna crushed me in a big hug.

"I can't believe it's you." Johanna said releasing the young boy.

"It's me." I said laughing with Pikachu. Johanna smiled and called Dawn down.

"Honey, someone's at the door." Johanna shouted up the stairs. I heard Dawn slamming the door and walked down the stairs stomping on each step.

"Mum, I don't…" Dawn said before looking at me. I smiled and waved as Pikachu waved at Dawn as well. Dawn was shocked at first but overcame it and crushed him Into a hug.

"Matt, I missed you." Dawn said blushing realising that she was hugging for a long time. I smiled and Dawn let me in and when we were walking into the lounge, I got slapped on the arm by an angry Dawn.

"Where have you been for the last six years?" Dawn demanded loudly.

"Collecting badges, getting beat by Paul." I finished sadly. Dawn looked sorry for me and put her arms around me. I blushed for the sudden contact and told her everything: Me not be able to beat Paul or Roi, not winning the league for six times in six years and how I am a terrible trainer. This got Dawn angry and she stood up and turned to me.

"You are not a bad trainer." She practically shouted at me.

"I am and I don't deserve Pokémon like Pikachu, he's better off with better trainer then me." I shouted letting all of my emoticons out. Pikachu stood there shocked and felt sorry for his trainer. Pikachu ran up to me and sat on my lap.

"You are not a horrible trainer" Pikach said in his native Pikachu language but I could hear him.

I looked at his Pikachu and shook my head.

"I am Pikachu; I let all of you down." I said not looking at Dawn.

"You give 100% in all of your battles and always care for us."" Pikachu shouted tears forming in his eyes.

"What about winning?" I said stroking a few tears back.

"I don't care about winning, or do you're other Pokémon." Pikachu said softly in his language. I smiled and stroked Pikachu's head a few times before standing up.

"Your right, Pikachu." Matt said dramatically.

"That's the Matt, I know and Love." Dawn whispered so no one could hear her but Pikachu overheard. Pikachu put on a devilish smile and ran out the door quickly followed behind me and Dawn. When we ran outside, we saw Roi saying hello to Pikachu. Roi noticed them and walked over.

"Hey Dawn and Matt." Roi said cheerful. Dawn waved as me and Roi exchanged handshakes.

"What brings you here Matt?" Roi said. I told him how he lost to Paul in a battle before the league and came here to do some training and some other stuff.

"So, you need to train?" Roi asked with a smirk.

"I challenge you to a battle." I said while Pikachu jumped on my shoulder. Roi smiled and nodded and walked over to big grassy plains. I smiled and ran over to the other side.

"I will be the referee and this will be a Six-On-Six between Matt of Twinleaf town and Roi of Twinleaf town." I heard Dawn say. I looked at Roi and gave him a nod.

The battle of the rivals has begun.

**Next: **Matt and Roi square off in a Six-on-Six battle, Who will win? Will Matt get stronger and Will Dawn confess her feelings for Matt? And we take a look at Kanto. Find out in the next chapter of **Beginning of an Era**


	3. Battle of Twinleaf town

**Thank you to the nice reviews and OC's. I will put them in soon, I am also doing Theme Songs for all the regions. On with the story. I do not own Pokemon or any of the OC's except Matt **

_(Theme Song)_

_It's about you__  
__It's about me__  
__It's about hope__  
__It's about dreams__  
__It's about friends that work together__  
__To claim their destiny.___

_Its about reaching for the sky,__  
__(Pokemon!)  
_

_Having the courage__  
__And willin' to try__  
__It's about never giving up, so hold your hands (head?) up,__  
__And we will carry on...__  
__(Sinnoh League Victors!)  
__  
__Pokemon!_

Chapter 2- Battle of Twinleaf Town!

**No one's POV**

"Begin." Dawn shouted. Matt and Roi pulled a pokeball from their belt and threw iit on the battlefield.

(Cue Unbeatable song)

"Pachirisu, let's go." Roi shouted.

A electric squirrel came out with a blue stripe going along his tail.

"Gyrados, show yourself." Matt shouted.

A blue and yellow dragon came out and roared at the smaller Pokémon.

"Gyrados V.S Pachirisu." Dawn shouted waving her arms to signal the battle.

"Pachirisu, Discharge." Rio shouted at his Pokémon.

A flare of electricity built around Pachirisu and shot off at Gyrados.

"Gyrados, dodge it." Matt shouted at his Pokémon. Gyrados dodged the attack by millimetres.

"Dragon Rage, Gyrados." Matt shouted at his water Pokémon. Gyrados charged up all the rage in his body and shot off to Pachirisu with a red light surrounding him.

"Pachirisu, dodge it." Roi shouted quickly. Pachirisa didn't dodge it in time and got hit by Dragon Rage. Pachirisu got shot back and quickly recovered.

"That's a strong Pachirisu." Matt complimented. Roi smiled at the compliment.

"Pachirisu, Swift." Roi shouted.

Stars surrounded Pachirisu and shot off straight at Gyrados.

"Gyrados, water pulse." Matt shouted to his Pokémon.

Gyrados sprayed out water in a circle and collided with Swift which caused smoke what none of the Pokémon or Trainers couldn't see where there opponent was.

"Gyrados, calm down." Matt quickly said remembering how Gyrados doesn't like the dark.

"Now Pachirisu, Thunder." Matt heard Roi shouted. Matt saw a yellow bolt of electricity hit Gyrados full on and was consumed by the smoke. When the smoke was clear, Pachirisu was cheering as Gyrados was knocked out with swirls in his eyes.

"Gyrados is unable to battle, winner goes to Roi." Dawn said sadly. Roi went up to Pachirisu and congratulated him; Roi looked up and saw Matt go up to his fallen Pokémon.

"Good work, Gyrados." Matt said returning his Gyrados. Roi went up to Matt and put his hand out for Matt to shake.

"Good match, Roi." Matt said accepting the handshake. Roi smiled and Matt walked up to Dawn.

"Thanks for refereeing." Matt said to Dawn.

"No problem, bad luck anyway." Dawn smile shrugged and walked to backed to Dawn's house with is Pikachu because that's where he lives after his Parents left to a different region. Roi walked over to Dawn and asked whats wrong.

"Promise not to tell?" Dawn asked.

"I promise." Roi said keepin a straight face.

"I really like Matt." Dawn said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Roi said honestly.

"Promise that to tell?" Dawn said. Roi nodded and ran off to his parent's house as Dawn walked to her's.

Matt walked to the backyard and sat under a tree as Pikachu jumped on his lap.

"I'm such a loser." Matt said putting his head in his hands.

"No you're not." Pikachu said in his native language. Matt sighed and looked at Pikachu and pulled a small smile.

"I thought I found you here." A feminie voice said. Matt smiled and turned around to see Dawn letting all of her Pokémon out, Matt decided to let his entire out as well. Matt threw his pokeballs in the air and came out Gyrados, Lucario, Magmortar, Staraptor and Garchomp.

"Go play with the other Pokémon." Matt said to his Pokémon. They cheered and walked over to Dawn's Pokémon and played. Dawn sat next to Matt and found something interesting.

"Hey Matt, how can you understand Pikachu?" Dawn asked confused. Matt looked at her and smiled.

"Well, being with Pikachu for six years help." Matt said chuckling. Dawn smiled and loved the relationship between Matt and Pikachu. Dawn and Matt talked for a while and befor they knew it, it was dark.

"We should go in the house." Dawn said yawning. Dawn stood up and returned all of her Pokémon and turned to Matt.

"I'll be a second." Matt said still sitting down. Dawn walked into the house, when she walked in the hous, she looked out the window to see Matt still sitting down.

"We have to train, Pikachu." Matt said to his companion. Pikachu looked confused.

"Where?" Pikachu asked.

"." Matt said looking at the stars.

Meanwhile in Kanto

We see two trainers battling eachother in the Viridian forest. One of the trainer's is a girl with navy blue eyes and red hair in a ponytail and the other is a guy who is tall and slightly tanned. These two trainers are a couple and battling for fun.

"Mulligan, Razor Leaf." Tommy shouted at his Bulbasaur.

"Colbie, Water Gun." June shouted at her Squirtle.

Squirtle sprayed water at Bulbasaur while Bulbasaur shot leaves from his back. The two moves collided and the two trainers decided to call it quits. The two trainers returned their Pokémon and hugged eachother and sat under a tree.

"That was a great battle." Tommy said to his girlfriend. June nodded and smiled; Tommy pulled out his notebook and started to think of song lyrics.

**What Do You Think!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Also when u review, please post a song so Tommy has something to write, it could be a Pokemon song or any song.**

**Next: **Dawn wakes up to a beautiful day, when she tries to find Matt. He's missing! So Dawn and Roi go to find Matt with just there Pokémon and a message on a paper, and also, Ash makes an appearance in the next chapter in Unova. Find out more in **Beginning of an Era**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay but I am really busy with Exams and completing Year 10 right now so I don't have enough time to continue the story's. It will be about 3 weeks before I continue but don't worry because if you want to see me in person, go to Youtube and type in Let's Play with Podgo and you'll see me on my first video EVER on youtube. Please subscribe and get your friends to subscribe and drop some comments to tell me if you like it. Please guys, it will help me and my brother who is doing it with me and if you can subscribe I will personally send you a message of gratidude and thanks! Sorry is everyone thought this was a update **


	5. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
